


Twists in sobriety, part 20

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “The WHO is Who”:96. Outrage = The Red Guard Kir Kanos on Coruscant (19 BBY).97. Outright = Dravits Draven in a rural area on Chandrila (19 BBY).98. Maps = Boba Fett in a rural area on Chandrila (19 BBY).99. Keys = Nagina's neighbour, the Twi'lek woman Aola Auyapgajo, on Coruscant (21 BBY).100. Home = Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant (19 BBY).





	Twists in sobriety, part 20

**96\. Outrage**  
Sate Pestage is talking so loudly to himself that you cannot blend his voice out. “It's an **outrage**! Now she is having a birthday party on Chandila. And Gita invited half of the known universe for it.”

An Imperial guard is supposed to show loyalty to the Emperor only. You learned your lessons the hardest way imaginable. But the fact remains that Mistress Samye is the apple of your master's eye. If she got hurt in any way it would displease him immensely. But you cannot address the matter openly. You are forbidden to have own thoughts, to show initiative.

 

**97\. Outright**  
You are **outright** honest with Krennic. Of course he acts according to the orders of the Emperor, but Nagina will always come first. Someone as gentle and caring as her needs all the protection that she can get.

Lately, the universe has gotten a much, much colder place. Not that you worship the Force or have been a supporter of the Jedi order, but a lot of injustice happens these days.

Crix and Berch share your opinion. If the three of you need to, then you will defect. You swore an oath to the Republic, not to the Galactic Empire.

 

**98\. Maps**  
If there would be a place to hide Nagina properly from harm, then you would fly her there. But no such place exists on any of the star **maps** that you have in your possession.

“Head shot?” suggests Aurra.

It annoys you that the two of you share so much in life, even opinions. You should hate the female bounty hunter to the bone, but you cannot. Too many precious links exist between the two of you. The major one remains Nagina.

“This is her birthday party,” you argue. “Besides, I always liked _me'suum'ika_ best alive.”

“ _Little moon_ ”, echoes Aurra.

 

**99\. Keys**  
Through the tears in your eyes you hardly can see the **keys** on the keyboard. Luckily, you know the security code of your neighbour's entrance door by heart. You once watered her plants when she and Barin were on holidays.

“Nagina?” you ask into the silence of the hallway.

Your pittin runs ahead of you, whining in a high pitched voice.

Then you hear him scratch against the door of the bathroom unit.

“Oh no!” you yelp.

But a part of you still hopes that the kindergarten teacher did not do something stupid when she heard of her husband's death.

 

**100\. Home**  
**Home** is where the heart is. The problem is that you are supposed to be a heartless monster.

Gloomily, you stare out of your expensive apartment.

Out there in your vast Sith Empire a birthday party is going on.

You suspect that Gita made one of her best cakes in honour of Nagina.

What do you have to give your darling niece for this special occasion? Another forty-one years filled with misery and despair?

Fact is you cannot keep her as safe as you would like her to be.

Your enemies are legions and Krennic is helpless against Nagina's charms.

**Author's Note:**

> “The WHO is Who”:
> 
> 96\. Outrage = The Red Guard Kir Kanos on Coruscant (19 BBY).  
> 97\. Outright = Dravits Draven in a rural area on Chandrila (19 BBY).  
> 98\. Maps = Boba Fett in a rural area on Chandrila (19 BBY).  
> 99\. Keys = Nagina's neighbour, the Twi'lek woman Aola Auyapgajo, on Coruscant (21 BBY).  
> 100\. Home = Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant (19 BBY).


End file.
